


Try Not to Take a Bite

by Lunaandtwilight07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, By maybe he's just a vampire, Character Death, F/M, Halloween, Kink, Mating Bites, Mythology - Freeform, Regina doesn't believe, Reincarnation, Robin has a biting kink, Vampires, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: He'd seen her several nights in a row, she'd just sit there at the bar all dressed in black as she sipped on some kind of cocktail. Her hair was as dark as the night and her lips as red as blood. She intrigued him in ways the others before her hadn't. Can he resist her or will he do something that he might regret?





	1. Chapter 1

He’d seen her several nights in a row, she’d just sit there at the bar all dressed in black as she sipped on some kind of cocktail. Her hair was as dark as the night and her lips as red as blood. The first night she caught his attention he’d tried to get her to come home with him, but she had refused, telling him that she wasn’t that kind of woman. He respected her for it and usually once he had been rejected like that he would let them be and move onto the next more willing victim.

However, this was one was different, she intrigued him in ways the others before her hadn’t. She didn’t just ooze intelligence and class, she was fully captivating and her scent was like no other, it caused a hunger in him that he couldn’t ignore. So he’d returned to the same bar the next night with hopes that he might be graced with the pleasure of lying his eyes upon her beauty once more. They had sat down, the conversation flowed and when it came to closing time he invited her back to his place and yet again she refused.

Tonight was night five, and he had a feeling that this night she wasn’t going to say no, if she did he didn’t think he’d be able to waste any more time trying to change her mind. As much as he wanted her, his needs surpassed that, he had to sate that need and if she didn’t agree to it he was going to have to find someone who would. 

He pushed the door open and noticed her perched on her usual stool stirring a red cocktail, he couldn’t help but wonder if she made a habit out of being in the bar every night or if she were there because she knew he would be. He never usually ventured to the same bar more than once, it was way too risky, but he hadn’t found a partner yet, so it didn’t really matter as much.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he grinned as he slipped into the seat beside her and gestured to the bartender for him to pour a drink.

“I’m pretty certain that you knew I was going to be here, you’re virtually stalking me,” she quipped, taking a sip of the blood-red drink, just watching her made Robin hungry, he needed her, he wanted her in all ways possible.

“Trust me, if I was stalking you, you’d know about it,” Robin stated as he paid for his drink and took a sip, “I’m just intrigued by you that’s all.”

“I’m sure you are, but did it ever occur to you that I might want to drink alone?”

“I highly doubt you do, if you did you wouldn’t be wearing that dress sat at the bar, you would be at home on the sofa downing a bottle of wine. You want people to notice you and you want to interact with them, I perfectly know your type. You’re lonely at home so you come out to your nearest bar to make it seem as though you’re trying to pull. However, all you do is play hard to get.”

Regina chuckled and shook her head, “you see the problem there is that you think you know me better than I know myself, something that I highly doubt. You’ve known me all of five minutes,” she scoffed.

“So you don’t lead men on only to leave them high and dry at the end of the night? You enjoy the torment, working up their frustration levels, that’s what gives you pleasure.” He grinned smugly at the falter of her expression, he knew that he’d hit the nail on the head and figured her out. He also knew that she’d been expecting him to give in by now, but playing hard to get made him all the more eager to win her over.

She remained silent as she looked down at her cocktail before picking it up and running her tongue over the sugar coating the rim of the glass, her eyes meeting his as she did. “Seems you have me all figured out,” she breathed, her gaze not leaving his as she placed her drink back down on the corner. “Since you know me so well, why are you still trying to hook up with me when you know full well you’ll be going home to a cold bed afterwards? I don’t sleep with men that I just met.”

“We, I don’t think you can say we just met. I think we’ve got to know one another pretty well.”

“Do you ever give up?”

“I’m not planning to no.”

“What if I’m not interested?” She asked taking the stirrer from her glass and placing it between her lips. God, she was such a flirt, he just wanted to grab her and make her his right here on the bar.

“You’d have left by now if you weren’t interested,” Robin smirked.

“I suppose you could say that I’m a little intrigued,” she whispered, he could tell that she was reluctant to admit it, but he found that an attractive trait.

“I take it no one has come back to try and gain your attention for a few nights in a row.”

“Your assumption would be correct and I have to hand it to you you’re a patient man. Most of you would have run away by now,” she chuckled holding out her hand to his, “Regina,” she quipped. 

“Nice to meet you, Regina.”

“Do you have a name?” She grinned, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

“Robin,” he nodded, shaking her hand and running his fingers over his skin, feeling her shudder under his touch.

“You’re freezing,” she breathed, not moving her hand from his as she locked their fingers and brought them up to her mouth, allowing her to blow warm air on them. She did that for a moment before finding his other hand, “do you want to get out of here?”

Finally! He thought that she’d never give in to him, he couldn’t wait to take her home. “My place isn’t too far away,” he grinned before slipping from the stood and helping her down.

“Lead the way,” she smiled, her hand wrapped up in his as they left the bar and headed out onto the streets.

* * *

Once they were back at Robin’s house they started off just kissing before moving into the bedroom. Now Regina was laid underneath him, arching into his touch as he ran his fingers expertly over her body before moving up to cup her breast, his lips brushing down to her neck. As soon as that happened though his body reacted in a way that he had been hoping it wouldn’t, he could hear the blood flowing through his veins and had to try his hardest not to sink his teeth into her neck.

“Robin,” she breathed, “please.”

“I… we need to stop,” he shook his head pulling back.

“Stop? Are you joking me?” she gasped, looking up at him in shock. Her hair was a mess and her dress had been pushed up her legs. She stared at him as she tried to catch her breath, “I thought you wanted this? You’re the one who kept coming after me, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me if you were leading me on the entire time.”

“Regina, don’t make me continue, I don’t know if I can control myself if we go on.”

“Then don’t control yourself,” she grinned, her fingers moving to run through his hair, “I don’t want you to hold back, give me everything you can.”

“Regina…”

“Is it a kink?” she asked, running her hand down to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that.”

“What is it?” she breathed, her fingers slipping down into his trousers before wrapping around his cock, making him groan as he hardened in her hand.

“Biting,” he gasped as her grip tightened and she began jerking his erection.

“Biting?” she questioned with a giggle, her eyes meeting his, “I’m not scared of being bitten.”

“Don’t stay stuff like that.”

“Robin, fuck me, please, I need you to, please.”

He couldn’t say no, he just couldn’t. It started off tame as he pushed into her before he felt his fangs poking at his gums, once they were protruding he tried to stop himself from continuing to kiss her neck and keep his lips sealed. He just couldn’t help himself, as soon as his teeth grazed over her flesh he lost control and bit into her, making her squeal in shock.

As soon as her blood hit his tongue he had no way of stopping himself, he sucked, feeling the relief of Regina’s blood sating the hunger he had been feeling. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the taste of her, including the way she was pushing at him.

“Robin, please,” she gasped, trying to push him off so that he’d stop draining her of her blood.

After a moment though she stopped moving and Robin, finally feeling full pulled back and looked at her. Horror washed over his face as he stared down at her lifeless body, “no,” he shook his head, “no! No! Regina?!” He moved away from her and fixed his clothes before hurrying to her side and checking for a pulse. He didn’t find one. “Not again, no, please Regina,” he whispered, touching the bite marks on her neck.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured pulling her into his arms. He’d never meant for this to happen, he hadn’t wanted to hurt her, he had decided not even to drink her blood. He’s got to know her and in that time, he’d fallen for her harder than he’d been expecting and now he’d killed her, murdered her.

With a heavy heart he adjusted her on the bed before hurrying out of the room, he needed to get out. He couldn’t do this anymore, this wasn’t who he was, he couldn’t deal with hurting people the way he did, the way he couldn’t stop himself from doing. He hurried out of the front door and just ran.

* * *

Whilst he was gone he’d tried to clear his mind, but it hadn’t worked, he couldn’t run from what he had done. The evidence of it was in his bedroom, lying lifeless in his bed. With shaky legs, he headed up the stairs towards his room. He pushed the door open and forced himself to look at the bed, look at the problem he’d caused. He couldn’t stand to look at her and he knew that her once tanned skin would now be deathly pale.

However, when he glanced up the first thing he noticed was the empty bed, his eyes widened in shock as he looked around for any sign of her. She’d been dead, she hadn’t had a pulse, so where the hell was she? 

“How hard did you bite me? Jesus,” a hoarse voice met his ears and he looked up to see Regina come out of the bathroom with one of his shirts on. “I think I blacked out,” she scoffed, “where the hell did you go?”

“You’re… how is this possible?”

“What are you talking about? Seriously though, I don’t know if I’m into the biting all that much,” she rolled her eyes as she moved to sit on his bed. Robin walked over to her and looked at her in shock, that was when he realised that he couldn’t hear her blood flowing, couldn’t smell it.

“Regina? Do you feel different?”

“What are you going on about?”

“Urm. You died?”

“I died? I don’t think I did, I’m pretty sure I’m alive,” she scoffed.

“You don’t have a pulse.”

“Of course, I have a…” her eyes widened as her fingers pressed against her neck and he guessed that she couldn’t feel a pulse. It was in that moment that he realised he’d turned her, he hadn’t been meaning to, he didn’t even know that he could do such a thing, but here she was alive and without a pulse. “What the hell?!”

“You’re a Vampire.”


	2. What am I?

"I'm a what?" she questioned with a low chuckle, leaning back against the headboard of his bed with her feet tucked underneath her. "Very funny Robin, it's not even Halloween for a couple of days. I don't know how you managed to pull that trick, but I must say that I'm impressed." Her fingers dropped from her pulse as she played with the hem of his shirt which was riding up her thighs.

She really liked Robin but hadn't realised until tonight just how strange he actually was. They'd been talking for a while and she felt as though she knew him well, though it seemed there was always more to learn about a person. Clearly, he found himself somewhat of a prankster. He didn't seem to be joking though, his face was deathly white and he did look as though he'd just seen a ghost. "Okay, what's going on?"

He didn't reply, just carried on staring at her and she began to feel extremely weird about the whole situation. Clearing her throat, she stood from the bed, feeling a little woozy, not to mention she was freezing cold. "Did you spike my drink or something?"

"No of course not," he shook his head, shooting forward to catch her as she swayed, her balance on the un-sturdy mattress. "I already told you the truth."

She looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say to that. Either he was delusional or thought it was funny to carry on with his silly prank, either way, she wasn't amused. Sure, he had been great at sex, well, from what she could remember of it, but it seemed she had been a little hasty in coming home with him. She was always so careful and thoughtfully about everything she did, this seemed to be one of the few times her judgement had been off. "Okay. Well, I'm just going to grab my stuff and be out of your way, so…"

"No, you can't leave."

"Yes, I can," she huffed, shoving him and hopping off the bed, grabbing her dress which had been discarded in the corner of the room. "I had a great night tonight but… god, my head is banging," she groaned, leaning against the wall. She didn't feel right at all, she felt as though she could sleep for a week. "I also have work in the morning and…"

"I don't think you'll be going to work, the first few days after you are turned makes you exhausted."

"You are crazy Robin," she scoffed, sliding her shoes on, not even bothering with the dress, simply heading out of the door only wearing his shirt loosely buttoned. The quicker she was out of there the better. "See you later. Or never again." She added the last part under her breath before pushing his bedroom door open. It was only then when she noticed just how dark his house was, all of the blinds were closed and they were blackout ones.

Creepy. It was all creepy.

She reached the front door and glanced at the mirror before pushing it open and freezing in place. Wait. What? What the fuck? She looked in the mirror again and shook her head, touching her fingers to the glass. What was going on? Where the hell was her reflection? "Robin!"

"I thought you were leaving."

"Where is my reflection?"

"Ah, well, I told you what happened, you were the one who didn't believe me."

"I can't be a vampire because they aren't real! Is that a fake mirror? Why would you have a fake mirror in…" she trailed off as she watched her dress floating in mid-air, hovering where she was holding it in her hands. "I can't believe what I'm seeing here."

"Close the door and I'll explain it."

"Is this a dream?" she asked with a groan, dropping the dress to the ground and burying her head in her hands.

"No, it's not. Please just, hear me out."

She narrowed her eyes at him before conceding and following him into the sitting room which was admittedly tastefully decorated. They took a seat on the couch and Regina tried to focus on his face in the dark, "can we maybe turn a light on or something?"

"Um, yeah, but it can't be too bright, your eyes will still be adjusting. Well, your whole body will be," he stated, walking over to turn on a table lamp and lowering the brightness.

Her eyes squinted as the light hit them and she stared at him more closely, noticing things that she hadn't done before he told her what was going on. She had known that he was pale and that his skin was cold, but his blue eyes now had a ring of red around the irises that she hadn't noticed before and it almost seemed as though he was staring into her very soul. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Well, when you turn, you can tell who is a vampire by looking at their eyes. Humans can't see it."

"Why has this happened?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen if I'm being honest. I really liked… like you. I just wanted to have a good time and I got carried away. I thought I'd killed you, thought you were gone and it tore me apart, I ran. Then when I came back you weren't where I left you and I realised that I must have turned you somehow."

"How?"

"The biting."

"Not just a kink then?"

"No, not just a kink. It's a whole thing, but I've never turned anyone before, didn't really know I could."

Regina swallowed as she looked up at him, what was that supposed to mean? "What exactly were your intentions for tonight? What had you planned to do to me?"

"I knew from the moment I saw you at the bar I wanted to taste you. Sorry, I know that sounds so creepy, but you just smelt so good, you still do, though obviously your blood isn't flowing anymore."

"So, your intention was to feed on me?"

"Initially yes. Normally I can control myself, pull away before I do something I regret."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" She whispered.

"No! No, I only take what blood I need to survive. Then I heal their wounds and erase their memories so they're none the wiser."

"Is that what you'd have done to me? If you hadn't lost control? Would you have just stolen my memories and made me forget about you?"

"I don't know, I can't say what I would have done. I just know you were different from the rest. You wanted it, wanted me to bite you."

"Didn't know you were going to turn me into some kind of immortal thing."

He grinned at her and shook his head, "the word you're looking for is Vampire."

"Fuck, vampire," she breathed, closing her eyes as she tried to come to terms with it in her mind. It was insane. "What happened then? Why was I different from the others?"

"I couldn't bring myself to stop, your taste was addictive and I went too far, couldn't pull back. I'm so sorry." He reached out, placing a hand on her knee. "You're going to need me to help you through this, it's difficult when you first transition. You have all these new sensations."

"What happens now then?"

"I guess our lessons begin."


End file.
